Pilihan Hati (Chapter 1)
by Kim Lee Nha UchMdr
Summary: Ini adalah FF pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. Cerita yang tidak nyambung atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun itu. Masih bercerita tentang Hinata dan Naruto. Pertemuan dan percintaan mereka. Semoga cerita dari FF pertama saya dapat memberikan saya semangat untuk buat FF lagi. Terima kasih.


"Hi-na-taaaa.." seperti biasa, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu memanggil gadis pendiam yang hampir tiap pagi ia temui ketika berangkat sekolah.

"Ohayou Naruto kun". Gadis yang biasa ia sapa, hanya menjawab singkat dan melanjutkan langkahnya setengah berlari menjauhi pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkenal di Konoha. Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna Indigo sepinggang, bola mata berwarna keperakan, berkulit putih bak porcelain dan tubuh mungil. Ayahnya adalah Hyuga Hiashi, seorang ayah yang sulit mengekspresikan diri, tegas, dingin dan pendiam, dibalik semua itu ia sangat menyayangi kedua putrinya. Ibunda Hinata telah lama tiada, beliau meninggal setelah melahirkan adik Hinata, yang bernama Hyuga Hanabi. Hyuga Hanabi sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki pribadi bertolak belakang dengan Hinata, Hanabi gadis yang periang, ceria, supel dan menyenangkan.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi Naruto kun" bathin Hinata. "Ia selalu memanggil namaku ketika kami bertemu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghampirinya dan berjalan bersamanya ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa" lanjut Hinata, dengan mendongakan wajahnya ke langit-langit sekolah dan tersenyum kecut.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda tampan dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit, rambut kuning jabrik acak-acakan, badan tinggi kekar berkulit tan, humoris, ceria, periang dan pintar walau kadang tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Dibalik kekonyolan dan keceriaannya ia adalah seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh nenek angkatnya yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Nenek angkat yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dengan segenap hatinya dan akan mengorbankan apapun untuk kebahagian Naruto. Ayah Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato seorang Gubernur Konoha. Ibunda Naruto bernama Uzumaki Kushina, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan sangat menyayangi anak dan suaminya, walau terkadang sangat galak dan kasar. Orang tua Naruto terbunuh saat peristiwa kudeta yang didalangi Uchiha Madara di Konoha, untuk menggulingkan kepemimpinan Minato dari kursi Gubernur, sekaligus menghancurkan Konoha, tepat dihari Naruto dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata selalu bersikap seperti itu terhadapku? Padahal kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan selalu sekolah ditempat yang sama, bahkan kini kami sekelas" gumam Naruto sendu.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tepatnya sejak Hinata berusia 5 tahun dan Naruto 7 tahun. Mereka bertemu saat perayaan kembang Api tahun baru, di alun-alun kota Konoha. Berlanjut dengan masuk di sekolah dasar yang sama, sampai sekolah menengah atas yang sama di Konoha International School. Sekolah Elit untuk kalangan bangsawan dan masyarakat dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas Konoha. Sekolah dengan sistem disiplin dan kurrikulum terbaik di Konoha.4

"Sekarang aku sudah kelas X tapi kenapa aku belum bisa dekat dengannya, bukankah setahun kedepan nanti adalah kesempatanku untuk memberanikan diri didekatnya, sebelum dia lulus dan pindah ke universitas yang belum tentu aku tahu", desah Hinata dalam kesedihanannya.

Dikelas XII-IPA 3. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik acak-acakan menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Fisika, " Kami-Sama, sampai kapan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini. Tak lama lagi aku akan lulus dan entah akan melanjutkan kemana dan bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Tuhan berikanlah keberanian agar aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku kepad..." belum selesai Naruto bergumam..

BLETAKK.. Penghapus papan tulis meluncur dengan mulus dikepala Naruto, membuyarkan semua lamunannya dan diiringi derap langkah cepat sang guru yang langsung mengomel " Hei Naruto kalo mau melamun dirumah saja. Maju kedepan dan angkat satu kakimu sampai pelajaran Fisika berakhir". Perintah sang guru yang memiliki bekas luka memanjang dihidungnya dan bernama Umino Iruka.

Umino Iruka, lelaki berusia 35 tahun yang telah mengabdikan hidupnya selama 13 tahun sebagai guru Fisika di Konoha International School. Pria yang masa kecilnya hampir sama dengan Naruto dan menjadi yatim piatu disaat penyerangan Uchiha Madara. Orang tua Iruka adalah Assistan kepercayaan sang Gubernur yang ikut dibantai pada peristiwa tersebut. Dengan kesamaan masalalu itulah akhirnya Iruka sangat peduli dan menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meskipun pada awalnya Iruka sangat membenci Naruto karena menganggap Naruto dan orang tuanya yang menyebabkan dia tidak lagi memiliki orang tua.

Naruto menuruti perintah sang guru yang sangat menyayanginya namun sangat keras terhadapnya jika sudah mengenai pelajaran dan sekolah. "huuh.. Apa-apan orang itu, membuatku malu saja harus berdiri didepan kelas dengan posisi seperti anak SD yang tidak mengerjakan PR4" gerutu Naruto sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Naruto, kamu ngomong apa? Kalo tidak suka berdiri didepan kelas, kamu berdiri hormat bendera saja di lapangan" bentak sang Guru yang dibalas dengan Naruto yang segera memposisiakn dirinya seperti perintah sang Guru, agar tidak berdiri di lapangan sekolah yang terik dengan hormat kepada bendera.

Kriiiing.. Kriiiiiiing.. Kriiiiiiiiiing..

Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba, guru Iruka segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, sebelumnya ia pun memerintahkan Naruto untuk kembali kebangku nya.

"Naruto, meskipun kau pandai tapi kalo setiap hari berdiri didepan kelas, kamu pasti jadi bodoh" ejek salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Kiba dengan tanda segitigi di kedua pipinya. Naruto langsung menghampiri Kiba dan meninju pipinya pelan "diam kau bakka" bentak Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Kau selalu melamunkan gadis yang sama sekali tak melihatmu, membosankan sekali hidupmu Naruto", ucap temannya yang mengikat rambutnya seperti nanas dan selalu terlihat malas-malasan, yang bernama Shikamaru. Naruto hanya terdiam. "Sebenarnya aku memang sudah bosan seperti ini, menunggu yang tak pasti. Baiklah aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku tak peduli apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan padaku" ucap Naruto dalam hatinya dan langsung melesat keluar kelas, dan langsung diteriaki oleh kedua temannya tadi. "Naruto kau mau kemana, kita kan ada meeting team Basket" kata Kiba mengingatkan temannya yang sudah keluar dari kelas dan tentu saja tak mendengar apa yang Kiba ucapkan tadi.

Naruto masih berlari saat melewati koridor sekolah dan tangga menuju lantai satu, dimana terdapat kelas Hinata disana. "semoga Hinata ada didalam kelasnya" harap Naruto didalam larinya.

Sreeeeeeet.. Naruto mendadak menghentikan larinya ketika ia mendapati Hinata tepat didepannya, hampir saja Naruto menabrak gadis itu jika saja ia tak segera menghentikan larinya tadi.

"Naruto kun" dengan wajah yang kaget dan rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya Hinata menyapa Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyeringai lucu mendapati Hinata dekat sekali dengannya. "Hinata mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, dengan senyuman lima jarinya - " Aku mau ke perpusatakaan Naruto kun" jawab Hinata dengan menundukan wajahnya. Entah karena malu atau tak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang kian merona karena bertemu Naruto tiba-tiba. " Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin. Aku ingin mengatakan ses.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Naruto langsung terdiam dan menutup mulutnya, sementara Hinata hanya membelalakan mata indahnya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut ke kantin" Hinata menjawab dengan diiringi senyuman manis. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tak kalah manis dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir masih memulas senyum. "aku tidak mau makan apa-apa Naruto kun, aku minum saja". "baiklah, bagaimana kalo Vanilla shake? Tawar Naruto kepada Hinata yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman. Naruto berjalan ke counter minuman dan memesan dua Vanilla Shake untuknya dan Hinata, lalu kembali ke meja dimana Hinata hanya tersipu malu saat Naruto memberikan Vanilla Shake kepadanya.

Suasana hening diantara mereka, mereka seperti menikmati minuman masing- masing. "Naruto kun".. " Hinata" ucap mereka diwaktu yang bersamaan sehingga menimbulkan senyum diwajah masing-masing. "kau duluan" ucap mereka, masih bersamaan sehingga mereka tertawa walau tanpa suara.

"Hinata, kita telah lama bersahabat" ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. Hinata mendengrkan kata per kata yang diucapkan Naruto. "sejujurnya aku menyukaimu semenjak kita bertemu. Tapi aku tak yakin akan perasaanku ini. Apakah hanya sekedar suka atau cinta, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku makin menyadari kalo ini perasaan CINTA". Hinata terkejut dan membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Naruto, namun ia masih terdiam seribu bahasa, tapi wajahnya kian merona. " aku mecintaimu Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, terlebih lagi aku sudah kelas XII dan akan segera lulus dari sini" lanjut Naruto dan memegang tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata masih terdiam dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, wajahnya masih dipenuhi rasa terkejut dan rona merah makin memerah diseluruh wajahnya. "sejujurnya aku juga menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu Naruto kun" bathin Hinata sambil menatap kedua saphire biru langit Naruto. "maukah kau jadi kekasihku Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan masih memegang tangan Hinata.

Kriiiiingggg.. Kriiiiing.. Bel tanda istirahat telah usai pun berbunyi.

Naruto dan Hinata masih terpaku dalam diam. "Bagaimana Hinata, kau mau menjadi kekasihku" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. Senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat manis sekali. " Hinata... Arigatou. Baiklah kita kembali ke kelas, aku akan menemuimu lagi pulang sekolah" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata. " baiklah Naruto kun" jawab Hinata singkat. Mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan senyuman mengembang dikedua wajah mereka.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, teman sebangku Hinata anak dari seorang Psioterapis ternama di Konoha, Ino adalah gadis cantik dan fashionable dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail. Berkepribadian menarik dan supel.

Gadis yang ditanya masih tersipu malu dan menjawab singkat "aku dari kantin, Ino." Ino merasa ada yang aneh pada Hinata, karena tidak biasanya gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. " Kau habis ngapain seh dikantin, sampai wajahmu merah seperti itu?". Yang ditanya hanya gelagapan dan menjawab asal "aku tidak ngapa-ngapain, aku Cuma ngobrol sebentar dengan Naruto ku..." Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya semakin merah padam. "sejak kapan kau berani ngobrol berdua dengannya Hinata?" Ino menyeringai dihadapan wajah sahabatnya yang sudah merah padam dan terkikik geli.

"kembali ke bangku masing-masing, buka buku Sejarah kalian halaman 145, baca dan lanjutkan latihan di halaman 160". Perintah dari guru Kurenai yang baru saja datang bahkan belum duduk dibangkunya. Murid-murid kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan membuka buku mereka seperti yang diperintahkan Kurenai sensei. "Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Nanti kau harus menjawabnya ya!" ucap Ino setengah berbisik agar tak terdengar Kurenai sensei. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali merona.

Kriiiiiiing... Kriiiing... Kriiing... Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Naruto sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Menanti gadis yang selalu memberikan aura kebahagian dihatinya. Ketika yang ditunggu datang, Naruto tak berhentinya tersenyum dan bertanya dengan kikuk "Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku sampai kering tunggu kamu!?"- "Maaf Naruto kun. Pelajaran terakhir tadi matematika dan sebelum latihan dikumpulkan kami tidak boleh pulang" jawab Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya. " Ya sudahlah Hinata, mari kita pulang. Kau mau kan kubonceng dengan sepeda ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Gadis yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersipu malu. " aku tidak peduli dibonceng dengan sepeda atau apa. Asalkan bersama Naruto kun, aku merasa sangat senang" ucap Hinata dalam hatinya.

Entah mengapa sore ini terlihat begitu indah dimata mereka, bunga-bunga seakan bermekaran dihati mereka. "Hinata, kalau kau takut jatuh peluk pinggangku ya" seru Naruto kepada gadis pujaannya. "H- Haik..!" jawab Hinata mantap seraya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih.

"Naruto kun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu tahu rumahku." Mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. " tentu saja aku tahu Hinata, selama ini aku selalu mengikutimu." Bathin Naruto. " setelah mengantar Hinata, Naruto bergegas mengayuh sepedanya menuju apartemen sederhananya. Hinata memandangi sang pujaan hingga tak nampak dari pandangannya dan masuk kedalam rumah megahnya yang bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Tadaima..." ucap Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah. "Okaeriii.. Nee-sama..." jawab Hanabi ceria. Hinata yang terus tersenyum membuat Hanabi adiknya yang lebih muda 5 tahun terheran-heran. "Nee- sama,, kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, ada apa denganmu? Nee-sama seperti orang gila eh! Atau Nee-sama sedang jatuh cinta?" cerocos Hanabi yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi. Hanabi yang ditinggalkan begitu saja merasa semakin aneh dengan sikap sang kakak tercinta.

Didalam kamar Hinata masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan memeluk sebuah foto yang menggambarkan pemuda jabrik berambut kuning, sedang melakukan slam dunk plus senyum menawan. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menutup matanya "Kami-sama,, terima kasih atas apa yang Kau berikan padaku hari ini. Aku tak menyangka doaku selama ini menjadi kenyataan."

Tok.. tokkk.. Toooook.. " Nee-sama, sudah waktunya makan malam, Nee- sama tak laparkah? Kenapa Nee-sama dikamar saja sejak pulang sekolah? Apa Nee-sama sakit? Nee-sama.. Ce..." sebelum Hanabi menyelesaikan ucapannya Hinata sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang cerewet itu. "Tou-sama kapan pulang Hanabi- chan" tanya Hinata. " mungkin jam 9 malam Nee-sama. Ayoo kita makan..aku sudah lapar" jawab Hanabi seraya menggandeng tangannya dan melangkah menuju meja makan. "Itadhakimasu.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dreeeet... Dreet... Dreeeeeet... HP Hinata bergetar, Hinata yang sudah mengantuk mengambil Hpnya dengan malas, nampak nama NARUTO- Kun disana, ia mengirim sebuah pesan " Hinata, besok hari sabtu, maukah kau berkencan denganku. Kalau kau mau aku jemput besok jam 4 sore."

Selesai membaca pesan Naruto, Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, dada Hinata seakan ingin meledak, seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan disana, ia kembali memjamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekerasnya dan bilang " aku mau Naruto kun" tp ia tak melakukan itu ia lebih memilih kembali menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang dan tersenyum penuh kebahagian.

Ting... Tong... Ting.. Tong... Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar suara bel pintu utama. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 9 lewat 12 menit. Diruang tv Hinata melihat Hanabi yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. "Pantas saja dia tak mendengar bel berbunyi ternyata dia sudah tertidur. " gumam Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Cekleek.. " Tadaima.." ucap Hyuga Hiasi. Pria yang masih cukup tampan mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Dengan rambut coklat tergerai diatas pinggang dan bola mata perak, sama dengan kedua putrinya. Semenjak sang istri meninggal Hiashi tidak berniat untuk mencari istri lagi, ia lebih fokus untuk mendidik kedua putrinya dan mengurus perusahaanya Hyuga Corp. Yang bergerak di bidang perkebunan. Ia sering kali lembur dan keluar kota bahkan negara untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

"Okaeriii.. Tou-sama.." jawab Hinata seraya mengambil tas dari tangan kanan sang ayah. "Tou-sama mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Hinata kepada sang ayah. " Ayah mandi dulu, baru makan" jawab Hiashi singkat dan membangunkan Hanabi yang tertidur di sofa " Hanabi bangun, pindah ke kamarmu!" perintah sang ayah. "Tou-sama baru pulang? Maaf aku ketiduran" jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yaa Tuhan,, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur begini, besok kan masih lama? Kalo aku tidak tidur, besok saat berkencan dengan Hinata aku bisa mengantuk! Pasti tidak asik kalo aku mengantuk" gumam Naruto sambil membolak balikan tubuhnya yang gelisah menunggu besok sore.

Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya, mengambil satu cup ramen isntan, menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Menunggu tiga menit.. Tik tok tik tok.. " ini hal yang paling kubenci, menunggu 3 menit sebelum bisa memakan ramen instan" gumam Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Setelah menyantap ramen instan dan meneguk segelas susu. Naruto tertidur hingga mengeluarkan dengkurannya. Nampaknya kegelisahan Naruto bukan hanya karena kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata, tapi juga karena perutnya yang belum kenyang.

"Naruto kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang duduk dibelakang Naruto. " Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang belum pernah kamu datangi Hinata" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "pegangan yang kuat ya Hinata, aku mau ngebut" ucap Naruto lagi seraya melajukan sepedanya. Hinata tentu saja takut terjatuh dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Tapi gadis itu percaya bahwa Naruto tidak akan membuat mereka celaka, Hinata makin mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Naruto. Mereka berdua sama- sama tersenyum menikmati keindahan sore dimusim semi.

Wajah Hinata tersentak dan merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Hamparan bunga Lavender dengan warna biru keunguan yang hampir mirip dengan rambutnya terbentang luas, seakan tidak berujung. Hatinya merasa tenang dan damai menyaksikan pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "Naruto kun, darimana kau tahu aku suka bunga Lavender? Tanya Hinata kepada pemuda yang membawanya ke padang Lavender itu. "A- Aku pernah bertanya pada Ino, teman sebangku mu Hinata." Jawab sang pemuda dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, maaf kalau aku tidak membawamu ke restoran mewah atau Cafe ternama di kencan pertama kita, maaf juga kalau aku ti..." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan telunjuk kirinya. " jangan teruskan ucapanmu Naruto kun, ini melebihi dari apa yang aku kira. Aku senang kau mengajakku kemari. Hatiku damai disini." Ujar Hinata lembut. Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan meraih bahu Hinata menempatkan kepala Hinata dekat di dada bidangnya dan memeluk gadis Lavender itu erat. Sang gadis membalas pelukan pemuda tampan itu dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang pemuda.

Damai menyelimuti kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukan dan merasakan kehangatan dihati dan tubuh mereka. Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Hinata yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di dadanya. Dengan saling memandang Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, semakin dekat dan makin dekat.. Hingga.. Cuuup..

Kecupan lembut dari Naruto kontan membuat Hinata terbelalak dan meronakan wajahnya. " Naruto-kun..." Hinata tercekat dan seperti tak mampu berkata-kata. " Maafkan aku Hinata, aku terbawa suasana." Jelas Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto kun, aku Cuma kaget saja, karena aku baru pertama kali dicium." Jelas Hinata yang ikut menundukan wajahnya dan terisak. Naruto kembali memegang dagu Hinata " jadi ini yang pertama untukmu Hinata-chan?". Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan memberanikan diri menatap saphire indah sang pujaan. " Bolehkan aku menciumu lagi Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan rona merah yang semakin menyebar diwajah gadis cantik itu.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, mendaratka bibirnya dengan mulus dibibir sang gadis. Ciuman yang manis dan hangat.. Naruto semakin memberanikan diri untuk mengulum dan menggigit bibir bawah Hinata. "Aaah... " desah Hinata yang merasakan kesakitan dibibir bagian bawahnya. Naruto menjelajah mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya, Hinata pun menyambut lidah sang pujaan. "Hmmm... Mmmmhh... Aaah..." desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka tanpa menghentikan ciuman yang menjadi panas itu. Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan Hinata membalas dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto... "Ahhhh... " "Hmmmm... Mmmmh..." nafas keduanya semakin memburu dan waktu seakan berhenti saat itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua seperti kehabisan nafas dan menghentikan ciuman pertama mereka yang sangat panas tadi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan rona merah mengelilingi wajah mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Menyadari kebodohan yang telah mereka lakukan. Kebodohan yang tak akan mereka sesali.


End file.
